Season 2 Episode 26: The Alternate Ending
by SammieNel
Summary: A different ending to season 2 episode 26 of H2o Just Add Water. Charlotte still looses her powers but something happens to Lewis. What happens when Charlotte wants revenge? Emma prepares for her sail around the world. Emma/Ash Rikki/Zane Cleo/Lewis (a little bit of) Elliot/Kim Rated T for kissing. IN PROGRESS, this is my first FanFiction
1. Warnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2o and hold no rights to the characters. (If I did this already would have happened in the series ;D ) Enjoy!**

**Please Fave and Review this story! More to come soon!**

**Lewis' P.O.V.**

"Thank you." I said as Cleo handed me my fishing rod, I stored it under a bench on my small motor boat.

"You're welcome!" She replied.

I took her hands in mine and looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes, "You know you could come with me you know."

"I know but I promised the girls."

I sucked in a deep breath, "Yeah, I understand. But I'll miss you."

"You're only going for an hour." She smiled big from ear to ear.

I pulled her in for a kiss, but before our lips could touch Rikki's voice appeared behind us, "Ugh, do you really have to do that in public?"

I lifted my head to see Emma and Rikki headed in our direction on the docks.

"Um, yes in fact we do." We walked towards the girls, Cleo's hand still tightly woven into mine.

"We've got to get a move on, we've got plenty to do before the full moon tonight." Emma said, taking charge of the situation as always.

"Be extra thorough, I've got a theory, it's going to be a special one tonight." I warned.

"We can handle anything the full moon throws at us." Rikki said.

"Bye Lewis." Emma waved as the two walked back up the dock.

I pulled Cleo in for another shot at our kiss, our lips were together for at least three seconds before Rikki grabbed Cleo's arm, pulling her away from me.

"Ugh, please!" Rikki retorted, "No PDAs!"

I felt my face flush a deep red as I climbed into my boat and headed out to sea.

**Rikki's P.O.V**

"I thought we were going to your place." Cleo whined as Emma turned into the JuiceNet Cafe's outside restaurant.

"We are. It doesn't mean we can't get a juice first." Emma replied.

"And chat up a certain guy behind the counter?" I added.

"Uh,guys." Then Cleo spotted Charlotte from across the patio. She looked at us and glared then turned back to the magazine she was reading.

"Do you think we should warn her about the full moon tonight? She hasn't experienced one yet." Emma asked. Sometimes I think she cared a little bit to much about other people.

I shook my head, "Nope. Let her in the hard way." I almost made it to the counter when Emma spoke again.

"And let her reveal our secret to the world?"

"Alright, fine. But I'm not doing it." I crossed my hands in front of my chest.

Cleo threw her hands up in defense, "Don't look at me, she hates me now that I'm back with Lewis."

"We'll all do it together. Come on." Emma suggested and walked in Charlotte's direction.

I groaned and rolled my eyes as I followed her. As soon as Charlotte saw we were headed in her direction she flipped closed her magazine and started to stand up as fast as she could to avoid confrontation. This just proved my point she didn't want to see us anymore than we wanted to see her.

"Hi, Charlotte." Emma started, "Um, we thought that we, we better remind you about the full moon tonight. You need to stay indoors. And whatever you do, don't look at the full moon.

She rolled her eyes.

"We were trying to make sure you were ready." I huffed.

"Well, I don't need your advice. I'm more mermaid than all three of you put together." Was she still going on about this 'super mermaid' crap?

She looked around to make sure no one was out on the patio. Unfortunately for us, there wasn't.

Charlotte created a gust of wind strong enough to pick the three of us up fifteen feet in the air! She held us up there until she heard Ash coming outside. Without warning she dropped us and fell fifteen feet to the ground!

Cleo was the first to recover, "We were only trying to warn you."

I was coughing up a lung (figure of speech, I really hope you didn't take that literally) because I landed on my side and got the wind knocked out of me.

"And I'm just returning the favor. Consider yourselves warned." She walked away. That little . . . well you know what I'm thinking. It starts with B and rhymes with witch.

"Yeah, that was a bad idea." I stated the obvious.

Ash rushed over to Emma's side as soon as Charlotte left. "Are you alright? What happened? What was that?"

**…**


	2. Strongest Full Moon

**Lewis' P.O.V.**

I looked down at the astrological maps in my hands, trying to make sense of what was going to happen tonight. I walked back to the table where Max was sitting.

"Full moon tonight, strongest one for years." I told him.

"How many years?" He asked in his old raspy voice.

"By my calculations fifty."

"Well done you worked it out."

"I've been studying the planetary cycles just like you did fifty years ago." I explained. "Everything's falling into place Max.

"But there's more Lewis," Max started to crank a manual lunar cycle tracker, "Much more. When all the planets are lined up with the moon there are forces released that are extraordinary."

I tried to wrap my brain around what he was saying, "I get the increase in gravitational pull but—"

"Ah, but it's just not the physical force, it's the other stuff."

"The magic." My voice wavered and the word still didn't feel right coming out of my mouth.

"I couldn't think of a better word for it either. The stronger the force gets, the greater the magic. And it can take away what it gave."

"You mean their powers?"

"Mhmm."

"For half a day? Like an eclipse?"

Max shook his head, "Forever."

My heart dropped into my stomach. This was going to be a long night.

"Keep the girls away from Mako tonight. Especially the moon pool."

I looked out to the ocean and my gaze followed the waves crashing onto the beach, "I will."

**Cleo P.O.V.**

Lewis walked around Emma's kitchen counter, "I can't believe she did that!"

We had just told him the story of Charlotte's out of control wielding of her powers.

"We've got the bruises to prove it." RIkki raised up her black and blue arms to show her point.

"Are you alright?" Lewis put his arm up around me.

"Yeah I'm okay. Just a little bit sore." I said

"Let me have a look." I turned to the side so Lewis could have a better view of the bruises lined up and down my backside.

"In case you were wondering, we did survive too. No thanks to you," Rikki said, growing annoyed.

"It's wasn't Lewis's fault." I argued quietly.

"No, it wasn't. It was his psycho ex-girlfriend's."

Nobody said anything after that. I snuck a peak over at Lewis, who was looking dumbstruck. He couldn't be blaming this on himself.

"I'll be back later." He told us before slamming Emma's front door closed.

**Lewis' P.O.V.**

There she was. I had spotted Charlotte from across the JuiceNet and made my way over to the table. She looked up and smiled as I sat down.

"Hi." I told her flatly. I reminded myself to be nice or else she wouldn't listen to me.

"I knew you'd come looking for me. I've missed you." She said softly.

"Charlotte, things are getting out of hand here. You can't go around using your powers against the girls. You-," I took in a deep breath as I eyed Cleo's locket hanging around her neck, "You really need to get some perspective on what's happened."

She reached over and took my hand in hers, "I want us to be together again."

Did Charlotte even listen to anything I was saying?

I pushed her hand off of mine, "That's, uh, that's not gonna happen. I'm with Cleo now."

"She turned you against me." Charlotte accused.

"Nobody's done anything to me. I make my own decisions." I told her.

"I won't let you make that mistake, Lewis."

I put my head in my hands and ran my fingers through my hair, "Okay, listen to me. This full moon is going to be stronger than anything we've ever experienced. And you need to be ready for it. Stay inside tonight, for your own good. Believe me."

She took in a shaky deep breath, "I do, Lewis. I believe you."

Without so much as a good-bye, I got up and left the cafe.


	3. Transformations

**Emma's P.O.V.**

"Shutters?" I asked, meeting up with the girls in the living room.

"Check." Rikki answered.

"Then I guess we're all set."

As expected the doorbell rang soon after.

"Oh, that must be Lewis." Cleo said, bright eyes and smiling.

"Typical, after all the work is done." Rikki said.

I rolled my eyes and left to answer the door. "About time you got here—" But it wasn't Lewis standing on my front porch. It was Ash.

"Hi." He sounded exasperated.

"Um, Ash, I'm kind of busy at the moment." I tried my hardest to get rid of him.

"Well, we need to talk." He insisted.

Oh, no. The dreaded four word. Coming from a girl they could be harmful, but coming from a guy they were deadly.

We walked back into the living room. I sat down on the couch, while he paced back and forth behind me. Cleo and Rikki gave us some space and stayed in the kitchen.

"I've been thinking about what I saw this morning."

"It was an accident." I reassured him.

"But it's not just this morning, is it? There's a lot of things about you that don't add up."

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Yes, you do. Secrets. Weird things." He looked back at Cleo and Rikki, "What is it about you that you won't tell me?"

"I can't."

"You mean you won't."

In between our conversation I heard Lewis come in the house.

"Hey." He said, breaking up Ash's and my conversation.

"Hi. Everything okay?" Cleo asked him.

Lewis lowered his voice, "What's he doing here?"

"Don't worry. Emma will get rid of him before the full moon rises." Rikki assured.

Lewis' watch beeped on his wrist, "Too late."

**Cleo's P.O.V.**

"Since I've met you there's always been strange things going on around you." Ash argued.

"This isn't the right time for this." Emma tried to reason with him.

"Well, when is the right time, Emma?"

"Ash—"

"I'm not leaving until I get an explanation." Ash lowered his voice.

Rikki, Lewis and I made our way upstairs to give the two some space.

"Of all the time's to get stuck with him here." Lewis joked.

"So, what's the big deal with tonight anyway?" Rikki asked trying to make conversation.

"All that research I've been doing has finally paid off." Lewis started.

"Quiet." I said. I don't know if it was mermaid instincts or whatever but i felt water, "I can hear water."

Rikki nodded, "I can hear it too."

We made our way to the bathroom and found that the tub was running all on it's own. Rikki and I stayed in the door way as Lewis ran over to turn it off.

"Turn it off." Rikki said anxiously.

"I'm trying." Lewis answered as he jerked the nozzle up and down. But it wouldn't.

**Lewis' P.O.V.**

"You guys need to get out of here now! Go!" I yelled at Cleo and Rikki, as I frantically tried to shut the water in the sinks and bathtub off.

Cleo and Rikki ran from the bathroom just as the pipes went haywire and sprayed water everywhere. I ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs where I arrived at jaw dropping scene. Ash was soaking wet from head to toe and all of the appliances were acting crazy.

"I'm going to go turn the water main off." I yelled at the girls, trying to talk over Ash yelling at Emma to tell him what was going on. The three girls knew what 'water main' meant, Charlotte.

I threw open the back door and ran down the jetty to meet up with Charlotte. She had her hand pointed up towards the house and a special gleam in her eye that could only mean that she was moonstruck.

"That is enough." I told her in the sternest voice I could.

"Isn't the moon beautiful?" Charlotte asked in a light and airy voice.

The moon came out from behind the clouds and made Charlotte's pull on sanity even weaker.

I tried to reason with her as best as I could, "Look I know it's making you do this but you have to stop. Come inside with me." I knew it was a worthless cause. Whenever a mermaid got moonstruck, you couldn't reason with her for anything.

"Stay with me Lewis, I haven't finished yet."

I stood in front of her, "Yes you have." She put her arms down. I was making progress. "I've got a better idea. I bet Mako Island is calling you big time."

Charlotte turned her head to where Mako was. She nodded and smiled, "I can feel it."

"Forget about the girls and we will go there together. You and me." I pleaded with her.

"You mean it?"

"We can watch the moon pool bubble together. You know how beautiful that is."

"I'd like that." Her eyes glistened as if she was scheming. Then Charlotte turned and dove into the ocean, headed straight for Mako.

As soon as she was out of sight I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Cleo.

Gone to Mako with Charlotte, I know what I'm doing please trust me. Ily ~L

I grabbed my boat and headed to Mako as fast as I could. Charlotte was standing above the pool already dry when I walked into the cave.

"Hi." I stated.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down." Charlotte smirked.

"That water looks pretty good. And if you feel the urge you should just jump in the pool. The girls tell me, they feel much better in there." I said trying to build up her urge.

We sat down by the edge and stuck my fingers in and watched the ripples move to the edge of the pool. "It's nice and warm, perfect for a swim."

Charlotte smiled at me, not her usually genuine one but a creepy, evil smirk. Without a word she dove into the moon pool.

I thought for a moment, _This was really going to work. Charlotte would lose her powers and things could finally go back to being normal. _Getting lost in my daydream I didn't notice the moon started to shine through the top of the volcano overhead.

Before I could do anything, Charlotte grabbed my leg and dragged me into the moon pool and held me there so I couldn't escape. She pulled me into a deep kiss when she withdrew Charlotte looked deep into my eyes, "Now we can both be special together."

"Charlotte we will never be together. I'm with Cleo now." I said. Then I realized where I was. The moon pool on a full moon.

But I didn't want this! To be a merman? No way! This couldn't be happening! _Lewis wake up!_ I told myself. But this wasn't a dream. It was real.

I was surrounded by bubbles on all sides. They tickled their way up my legs and traveled up my torso.

"What's happening?" Charlotte shrieked, I looked down and saw that her tail wasn't there anymore, she had legs again. At least one thing had worked out. "You did this to me!"

The moon passed overhead and disappeared over the cone of the volcano. And Cleo, Rikki and Emma appeared from under water.

Rikki was the first one to speak, "Nice legs."


	4. Ash

**Lewis' P.O.V.**

Everyone gathered back at back at Emma's house (minus Charlotte). Ash was still there and trying to get an answer from Emma.

"What happened to you back there?" Cleo asked, she was sitting next to me on the couch clutching my hand very tightly. I think she already knew the answer.

"She pulled me into the moon pool," my voice cracked as I said the next part, "while it was active."

Everyone in the room looked a bit stunned.

"The moon what? Will somebody please explain to me what is going on!?" Ash demanded for the millionth time.

"Ash I think you need to come with me, I think we need to talk." Emma said taking his hand and leading him upstairs. She said the fatal words.

**Ash's P.O.V**

Emma closed her bedroom door behind her as we both entered. "I don't know where to start."

"With the truth would be nice." I said.

She sucked in a deep breath and began, "I've wanted to tell you for a long time, it all started one night Cleo, Rikki and I got stranded on Mako Island. We found this cave and it led to a pool the pool led to the ocean. So we got in the pool so we could escape back to the beach when the pool started to bubble and it got really weird. So we swam out and the next morning I went for a swim and –and…"

"And what? Emma you know you can talk to me. Please, I can handle it." I pleaded with her.

"I turned into a mermaid." She rushed out as quickly as she could.

I froze for a moment. Did I just here her right? She said mermaid?

"Really? Like a real life mermaid? With a tail and gills and everything?"

She nodded.

"Show me." I didn't want to put her on the spot like that but I just had to see it myself.

Emma picked up a water bottle from her night stand and twisted the cap open. She hesitated before dipping her finger in the water.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Wait another five seconds." She told me. I counted in my head.

5

4

3

2

1

As soon as I got to one Emma's body was taken over by a mass of bubbles and water, and when they left she returned to skin and … scales. She was telling the truth. My girlfriend is a mermaid. I took in a deep breath. "Cool!" I said with a smile.

She smiled, not the half smile she gave customers at the JuiceNet but the full beautiful smile that she gave when she was truly happy. My stomach did a flip.

"What about the others," I asked, "Cleo and Rikki."

"Yes, them to. And now Lewis, we think."

"Lewis? _Lewis_ is a mermaid?" Those words would never sound right in my mouth.

"Merman." Emma corrected, "We won't exactly know until tomorrow. The shift between human and merman will happen overnight."

I nodded trying to understand, but it was a lot to take in.

My girlfriend was a mermaid. I wouldn't get used to those words either.

…

**Ash's P.O.V**

When we came back downstairs Cleo and Lewis had already left, Rikki was left sitting on the couch looking bored.

"Lewis went to spend the night at Cleo's house we're all to meet at the beach tomorrow, Lewis' private fishing spot." Rikki told us.

Emma and I sat down on the couch. My eyes flitted over to Rikki's legs. Did they really become a tail? She just didn't strike me as the mermaid type of girl.

"Do you mind? My eyes are up here." Rikki exclaimed when she saw where I was looking.

"Sorry, sorry." I said. "Well I had better get going." I stood up from the couch and went to the door.

Emma caught up from behind me, "Hey, you won't tell anybody right."

"Emma I would never do anything like that to you. You can trust me." Then a planted a large kiss on her mouth, she kissed me back. This went one for a few seconds before I pulled away.

She smiled, my stomach flipped again.

"I'll see you later," I said as I closed her front door behind me as I left.


	5. Threats

**Cleo's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to see bright light shining in my beach themed bedroom. I rolled over and came face to face with a gently snoring Lewis. The memories of Charlotte losing her powers and Lewis falling into a moon pool came flooding back.

A little while later Lewis woke up and we got ready to head down to the beach. He wasn't his usual self. Not chatty or joking. There wasn't even his usual spring in his step. He just looked really depressed.

"Lewis do you want to talk?" I asked him slowly.

"I just don't feel like myself. Like a part of me was missing." He wasn't very far off. There was a part missing, his human part. Lewis wasn't human anymore.

"Lewis your still you, just some things have changed." I tried to reassure him.

"But I don't want to change." I couldn't compete with that.

We walk down my street until we hit the beach where we took off our shoes and walked bared foot to feel the sand in our toes.

We reached Lewis' private fishing spot no more than five minutes later. It didn't seem so private anymore. Emma was there with Rikki, but that was expected. The other two faces were Ash and Zane.

"What are they doing here?" I asked to Rikki and Emma.

"They wanted to come." Rikki told me.

"If they wanted to jump off a cliff would you have let them?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, no."

"Just tell them to keep quiet."

I turned back to Lewis. "Are you ready?"

…

**Lewis' P.O.V.**

To answer Cleo's question: no. I wasn't ready and I never will be. My sleep was restless, I woke up every hour do to my dreams. Each one was a snippet of the previous night's events. Going to Mako, Charlotte losing her tail, me falling into the moon pool, the kiss. But the dreams were from someone else's point of view like I was looking down on myself.

Cleo took my hand and we walked to the water's edge. She started to let go but I only clutched it tighter. No way was she letting me do this on my own.

A wave washed over our feet and I started my mental countdown. When I get to seven Cleo started to walk out further. I followed.

3

2

1

It felt powerful. The new form took over my body and I became what I feared most, a merman. I was hoping that somehow the moon pool didn't work on men, but I was wrong.

I built up the courage and looked down at the new extension on my body. My tail didn't look like the girls'; it was a silvery blue color and looked much sleeker. I was built for speed.

I swished my tail around in the water getting a feel for the new muscles and bones. That's when I looked up at the beach. Emma, Rikki, Ash and Zane's jaws had practically dropped to the sand. If it was any other circumstance I would have laughed.

I looked at Cleo who was staring down at my fin.

"What?" I asked. "It's not like you've never seen one before."

"Yes but not on you. It's a good look for you." We both chuckled.

"Race you to Mako." I told her.

"Prepare to lose."

We both ducked our heads under water and sped as fast as we could toward Mako Island.

…

**Cleo's P.O.V.**

When my head peaked out of the water in the moon pool Lewis was already there. He beat me!

I looked down at Lewis' tail. It really was beautiful, i wasn't lying when I said it was a good look for him.

He turned to face me and smiled, it didn't quite quite reach his eyes. "Beat you." He gloated.

"Don't rub it in." I laughed.

That's when we noticed another person was in the cave. Her red hair glistened in the light coming from the top of the cone of the volcano. It was none other than Charlotte.

She shot an evil glare at me, "That was supposed to be me. I was supposed to be swimming happily eve after with Lewis. NOT YOU!"

"In case you hadn't noticed, Lewis didn't want this kind of life. And he most defiantly doesn't want to be with YOU!" I yelled at her.

"Girls, girls. Can't we handle this like normal human beings?" Lewis put his hands in between us.

"She's not a normal human being." Charlotte accused.

"Well now thanks to Lewis, at least you'll be as close normal as you could ever be." I shot back.

"Thanks to Lewis? Thanks to Lewis for what? Putting me back in my own sad pathetic existence. Single, friendless, and powerless." Charlotte's voice cracked.

Was I starting to feel sorry for her? Never. Not after what she did to me: turning Lewis against me, stealing my locket, and forcing me to spend a night in shark feeding grounds at Mako. Charlotte was evil.

"Neither of you deserve your powers. Especially you," Charlotte said pointing at me. Charlotte stomped to the mouth of the cave and turned back to look at me, "You'll pay for this."

I shivered all the way down to my fin.


	6. Powers

**Lewis' P.O.V**

I pulled Cleo into a tight, warm embrace and wrapped my fin around hers.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Why are you asking me this? You're the one who just got a death threat from my psycho ex-girlfriend."

"I just mean the merman thing. I know it's a big adjustment, one that you weren't ready for." She said. Boy did she hit the nail right on the head, she practically read my thoughts.

"I don't particularly like this, but it's what i am now and i just have to just get used to it." I smiled sadly.

Suddenly she pulled me in for a kiss. This kiss was thousands of times better than Charlotte's. It was genuine and passionate showing that she actually loved me.

"We should get back to the beach now. The others will be wondering where we've been." I suggested.

Cleo nodded and pulled her way out of my arms and swam out of the moon pool. The swim was slower this time. We swam along the reef and Cleo kept pointing our rare and beautiful fish.

We swam side by side and held hands. Occasionally her fin would brush mine as we swam, it would send tingles all the way up my tail and into my stomach.

By the time we reached the beach it was already dusk. Surprisingly the others we still there, they had built a campfire (thanks to Rikki's powers) and the girls were huddled close to their boyfriends.

Cleo and I had pulled ourselves about halfway out of the water (which proved much harder with out legs to help) before the others noticed us in the dwindling sunlight.

Rikki hopped up and dried us of using her power. Cleo and I joined the others by the campfire. Everyone wasn't trying to make eye contact; they were too interested in the dirt under their fingernails or the sand on their shoes.

"So what's it like?" Ash finally spoke up. I assumed the question was

"What's what like?" I asked.

"Now that your a …" His eyes fell to his shoes again. "You know."

"It's…," I tried to search for the right word, "magical."

Zane, Ash and I had grown a bit closer and the last few months, now they were quite as if we didn't know each other anymore. They were sitting as far from me as they could. I was a freak to them.

_I sure am glad I'm not in his shoes. _I just heard Zane's voice!

I jumped up from the log I was sitting on.

"What is it?" Cleo asked, a worried edge creeping into her voice.

"I just heard Zane's voice, from inside my head!" I exclaimed.

"You read what i was thinking? That's creepy man." Zane said.

I looked over at Ash who was looking really weirded out over the whole situation. That's when I remembered he was really new to the mermaid secret.

"It must be your powers coming in." Emma stated.

"And what are they, mind reading?!" I practically shouted.

_Wow, what a freak. _It was Zane's voice again.

"I'm not a freak. You try and turn into an merman and find out you can read people's mind's in one day." I shouted at him.

As soon as the words left my mouth the color drained from Zane's face, "You actually heard that."

I nodded, took a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair.

_What now? _I asked myself. I found my power, do I just move on with my life like I wouldn't turn into a merman every time i touched water. How was that possible? If it worked for the girls it would work for me.

I took another shaky deep breath.

"Come on. It's about time we got you home." Cleo said tugging on my arm.

We walked down the beach and as soon as the others thought we were out of earshot, they erupted in chaos. Little did they know we heard practically every word.

…


	7. We're going on a trip

**Emma's P.O.V.**

They next morning I came down into the kitchen to grab a yogurt before my morning run. But I saw both of my parents sitting at the kitchen table where large grins on their faces.

"What's going on?" I asked, sitting across from them.

"Emma we have some very exciting news." Mum began, "Your father has been presented with a very rare, once in a lifetime opportunity to travel to all the major cities in the world, for a whole year!"

"Wow, that's, ugh, great." I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. "So it'll be just you, me, Dad and Elliot flitting from one continent to another on a plane."

"No dear, you're taking the fun out of it. We are taking a yacht, the plans have already been made and we leave in a month! Isn't that wonderful?" My dad explained.

"We can't do that! Not for a whole year! I'll miss my Senior Year, and my friends — my friends," my thoughts drifted to Lewis and the major change he was going through. I had to stay.

"Emma we know this is big news. Just take a couple days and think about it." Mum said.

I nodded, but I already knew my decision and my parents weren't going to like it.

…

**Third Person**

"What do you mean you're leaving!?" Rikki shouted practically off the top of her lungs. Her voice echoed off the walls of Cleo's bedroom.

"I mean I'm going on a trip around the world." Emma said.

"But for a whole year." Cleo said sadly.

"But that's not even the worst part, we're going on a yacht." Emma said.

"Oh no."

"That's not good."

"You'll never get out of that unscathed."

"I know guys. I know." Emma said.

The three were silent for a moment. "I need a swim." Emma finally spoke up.

"I agree, we'll come with you." Rikki said, standing up.

The girls headed out to the dock outside of Cleo's house and dove of gracefully into the water. The mermaids torpedoed their way to Mako, just forgetting their troubles for a few minutes. When they peaked their heads above the water in the moon pool they saw Lewis was already there. He was out of the water running tests.

It suddenly occurred to them that Mako wasn't theirs anymore.

"What are you doing here Lewis?" Rikki asked.

"You guys will never believe what i found out I can do." He stood up and held out his hand in the same position that Cleo does and a rock in front of him started to levitate. It flitted around the room as if it was being pushed my an imaginary gust of wind.

Emma, Rikki and Cleo watched in awe as Lewis demonstrated his powers. He already seemed to have mastered them.

"Lewis there'e something really important we need to talk to you about," Cleo insisted.

"Yeah, right sorry. What's up?" He sat down at the pools edge, careful not to touch the water.

"Emma's sailing around the world with her family, for a whole year." RIkki blurted out.

Most of the color drained from Lewis' face, "Oh no! So sailing like on a boat? For a whole year?!"

The mermaids nodded.

"What are we going to do? Lewis we were hoping you'd have a few suggestions." Cleo whined.

"You need someone to watch your back."

"How? The only people that are there are my parents and Elliot. As much as I want to, I can't bring you guys along." Emma explained.

"I think you just answered the question." Lewis said.

"What? You mean Elliot? No way?!" Emma exclaimed! "I can't! He'd be absolutely crushed."

"Emma I don't think you have much of a choice." Cleo argued.

Emma took in a deep breath and nodded her head.


	8. Elliot

**Emma's P.O.V.**

I knocked on Elliot's door, he was packing up everything he would need for the trip.

"Hey, Elliot can we talk?" I asked him as I closed his door behind me.

"Sure, what's up?" Elliot sat down on the bed next to me.

"Elliot, I haven't totally honesty with you, mum or dad. I've kept secrets from you guys. Big secrets." I started.

Elliot looked scared for a moment, "You're not pregnant are you?"

"Oh god, no!" I rushed out, "I can't believe you would even think that!"

"Okay, good" He let out a sigh of relief.

"No, my secret is a little more, uh, unusual." I hesitated, this was the second time I was telling someone my secret in forty-eight hours. "I'm a mermaid."

"A what? You've got to be kidding me?" Elliot stood up and started to pace in front of me. This wasn't going as I hoped.

"Elliot? Say something." I pushed.

"We never had secrets from each other. We were always close and told each other everything. And you kept the biggest secret from me! How could you?" He ranted.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to tell you. It is a weird subject to bring up."

He nodded, like he was trying to comprehend what i was saying. "So why are you telling me now?"

"I need your help to keep it from Mum and Dad on the trip. Please Elliot, I can't do this without you." I pleaded.

"I'll think about it." Then he marched out of his room without asking any questions or giving any more comments. That made me really worried.

**Third Person **

**On the Phone**

"So he didn't say anything else?" Cleo asked sounding worried.

"Nothing at all. What are we gonna do? I feel like I'm losing Ash, I can't lose Elliot too!" Emma whined into the receiver. She just finished telling Cleo about her experience

"You just need to give him time. It's not like finding out your sister is a mermaid is an easy concept to grasp."

"I know." Emma practically whispered, "Hey I've got to go."

"Okay, Emma don't freak out about this. Just give it time. Bye." Cleo reassured me.

Emma pressed the end call button on her phone. And slammed it face down on the bed.

**Elliot's P.O.V.**

I walked along the beach, trying to find the brink of sanity. A mermaid? I would have guessed anything else, but this?

I looked down at the wallet sized picture I clutched in my hand. It was a profession photo taken of me and no more than a year earlier. We were both genuinely smiling with bright eyes.

_Had she been a mermaid then? _I wondered. How long was my sister a fish? What if she was born that way, if so what did that make me? I wish I stayed and asked her questions.

How was I supposed to know this wasn't a joke? But why would Emma do that to me, she was never a prankster before.

I'm still mad at her to no end. How could she keep such a big secret from me, her little brother?

I couldn't explain exactly what I was feeling. But I knew I felt betrayal.

I decided that I needed to talk to someone about this, and that someone wasn't Emma. I knew the only person that I could talk to that would believe me.

Kim.

**Sorry that this is so short. I didn't have much time to write this and I have final examinations this week. There will be more to come soon I promise! Don't forget to favorite and review! **

**I need more ideas, please review! :)**


	9. Plans

**Cleo's P.O.V.**

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I was the first person awake, Dad would be up soon and Kim would be sleeping until at least ten.

I looked at the clock on the microwave, it read 8:00. I scooped out coffee grinds into the maker and pressed the on button. Then I went outside to grab the morning paper for dad.

I unlocked the front door and walked down the pathway and grabbed the paper where it was lying on the ground. As soon as I saw the front headline I felt all the color drain from my face.

**_Mermaids Discovered_**

The words stared at me and I stared back, unblinking for a few minutes. I tucked the paper under my arm and made a beeline for Lewis' house despite being in my pajamas.

When I knocked on the door a very sleepy Lewis, "What's going on?" He asked, his words were still slightly slurred.

"Did you see today's paper?" I already knew the answer but I shoved the headline under his nose where he could read it.

His eyes widened at the sight of the article. "Did you read it?"

"No, I came straight here when I saw it."

He glanced around afraid his parents or one of his three brothers would walk in at any moment, "Meet me at Mako in a half hour, bring the paper. We can talk in private there."

After that he closed the door, I ran home (fortunately before anyone woke up) and got dressed and prepared for the long day that awaited me.

**Charlotte's P.O.V.**

"Ms. Watsford, I'm very glad you came down to see me. Last I heard of this, the issue was resolved." The blonde marine biologist invited me onto her boat.

"They are very sneaky." I assured her.

"And you can get close to them to get me more information?" she asked me.

I hesitated a moment before answering her, "Well, I'm not exactly. The Mermaid Club and I aren't exactly one speaking terms right now."

"Well I need you to get closer to them, the only way in I know of is Lewis. He is the weaker one of the group. Lewis is the key in." The doctor explained, "And as far as I'm aware, also the only one who is human of the group.

"Actually, Doctor, there was a small detail that I left out." I reported.

"Oh, and what is that?"

"Lewis has powers now."

Her mouth opened into a wide gape that slowly turned into a smirk, "We can get that to work to our advantage. I have a plan, but listen closely.

**Elliot's P.O.V**

I walked up the pathway that lead to Kim's house. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. The last time Kim and I talked was after I dumped her at the Marine Park on our first date. It was then that I decided: she was a spoiled brat.

Since then, there's been something of a chill in the air between us.

Cleo answered the door, "Elliot? What are you doing her?"

"I'm, uh, here to see Kim." I spotted her sitting at the kitchen table with her dad, they seemed to be playing some kind of card game. (This was such a deja vu moment from last year.)

Kim rolled her eyes at me, "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you. It's really important." I pleaded.

"I'm just going to step outside for a moment." Cleo said, walking to the back door. Her dad took the hint and followed.

"What do you want?" She asked, looking a bit annoyed.

"Do you remember last year when you found Cleo's diary?" I started.

She nodded her head, looking a bit embarrassed.

"But then we were convinced it was just and 'english assignment.'" I used air quotes for emphasis. "It wasn't."

"How do you know that?" Kim asked. Now i had her attention.

"Emma told me. Just flat out blabbed."

"Why?"

"Well, we are going away for a year. Sailing around the world actually. And she said she wants my help to keep her secret."

"So why did you come here?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Honestly, I don't know. I just wanted to talk to someone who would believe me. I just can't believe she would keep something like that from me!"

I looked down at my shoes, it was my turn to be embarrassed. Then I felt a tingle go through my hand and travel up my arm. I looked down at my hand and saw that Kim had put hers on top of mine.

"It's okay Elliot. We'll make them pay." She said this in a soft voice, and her words and the tone didn't quite match. "I have a plan. you just need to listen closely."


	10. Questions

**Lewis' P.O.V.**

Cleo was already at the moon pool when my head broke the surface of the water. She looked into my eyes, she didn't bother to hide the worry.

"There's so much I need to tell you." She started.

I nodded, "Go ahead."

"After I came back from your house I got ready and I was about to then Kim and Dad were already up, and Elliot knocked on the door. Now Emma had already taken your advice and told him and he didn't take it very well."

"Why did Elliot come to your house anyway?"

"To talk to Kim, alone." She sounded alarmed.

"Oh no. But that isn't the biggest problem we have right now." I pulled the newspaper article out of the waterproof bag, carful not to get it wet. I laid it out in the sand at the edge of the moon pool and read the article:

_A new discovery has torn it's way through the scientific community. They hardest one to believe of all: mermaids!_

_Dr. Linda Denman and her assistant (Whom we aren't allowed to name at the moment) made the discovery while doing fish population counts and a near by land mark, Mako Island. (Please remember that this is government and wildlife protected and it is not permitted to trespass on this island at any time.) A camera caught the startling image (shown below) of four mermaids. Each of which look to be fairly young in age, around 17._

_There will be more research coming up in the nearby future to find out about this friend or foe. _

The rest of the article went on to explain the features of their mermaids. Cleo and I both skipped this part, we already knew what they, I mean we, looked like.

We both looked down at the picture. It was a bit grainy and you couldn't make out anything except for the four bodies. The picture was taken from the back and all you could see were the girl's tails and my easily distinguishable, sleek tail. It was still so weird to see myself this way, even though I've already had a good week to get used to it.

Cleo was the first to speak, "I think we both know who the 'assistant' is."

I nodded my head, we both knew the assistant was Charlotte. I was speechless. How were we supposed to fix this?

**Kim's P.O.V. **

After I saw the morning paper my suspicions were confirmed. Elliot was telling the truth.

But there were four in the picture in the newspaper. Three tails were alike and those I knew were the girls' tails. But the other one, a boy? And the only boy they only hang around with is…

I practically dropped the pen I was writing with. Lewis? It didn't seem likely, but this is coming from someone whose sister is a mermaid. But what about the other girl's boyfriends?

Zane and Ash. I think that's what their names were.

It could only be one of them. Right? But what it was all of them and only a few were caught on camera.

Six teenage mermaids against two thirteen year old humans. That seemed likely to work. (NOT!)

We needed to get to them when they were most vulnerable and least powerful. Was that when they were wet or dry?

I needed to get more information, and the only way to do that was put my plan into action.

**Lewis' P.O.V.**

I walked into the JuiceNet Cafe and made my way to the counter and ordered a drink. I hadn't had my juice for more than a minute when an unfortunately familiar red head tapped me one the shoulder and sat down in the stool next to me.

She ordered and then turned to me, "Hey, I haven't seen you around lately."

I ignored her.

"You know, not talking to me isn't going to solve any problems."

Who was i kidding? I couldn't hold in my anger towards her, she had the guts to put me, my girlfriend and my best friend's lives in jeopardy. And i wasn't going to stand for it. "You had no right!"

"Excuse me?" she asked, her voice had a prissy attitude in it.

"How could you side with Denman? Just to get back at somebody over something as little as a tail. I never thought you'd stoop this low." I quickly glanced around to make sure nobody was listening in on our conversation.

"How could you even prove that was me?"

"Oh please. This had your dirty work written all over it." Then I remembered something, my powers. If I could read her thoughts them maybe I could figure out what her final motive is.

I closed my eyes and turned away from her. I imagined my energy flowing out of my head and into her ear, through the ear canal, and into her brain. There I started to hear her thoughts.

'_Come on, Charlotte. Denman said you need to get close to him, so do it. But what else could I say to him? Maybe I don't need words.' _She thought.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched her grab the juice she was drinking and flung it at me. I swiveled and almost got out of the way in time but my elbow got fought in the sticky liquid. She did manage to get Ash all wet.

Ash looked over at me, "Come on. This way!"

He lead me into the cool room where I could hide and then tossed me a towel that I could use to dry off. Before a 'thank-you' could escape from my mouth I collapsed to the floor, tail and all.

As I dried myself off I kept running a few questions over in my mind.

What did Charlotte have to offer Dr. Denman? What kind of things did Dr. Denman plan to do with us?

I stilled hadn't figured out Charlotte's motive, but I know now that no matter what: I could never trust her.

I had to get to the girls and warn them.

**HI guys! Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter out sooner, luckily school will be done this week and that means I'll have more time to write!**

**I need a favor from you all, I've been having some writers block so if you could please comment what you want to see happen that would be great! Thanks so much guys!**

**Swim Safely!**

**~SammieNel 3**


End file.
